<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Girls With All the Gifts by TziPouring</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513632">The Girls With All the Gifts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TziPouring/pseuds/TziPouring'>TziPouring</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SabeAniDala [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Queen's Shadow Series - E. K. Johnston</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Candles, Canon Compliant, Complicated Relationships, F/F, Girls Kissing, Hair Washing, Naboo Royal Handmaidens (Star Wars), Padmé Amidala Deserves Better, Queen Padmé Amidala, Shower Sex, Vibrators</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:41:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TziPouring/pseuds/TziPouring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As Padmé's time as queen nears an end she and Sabé find many ways to support and delight each other. Gifts of many types are given and received.<br/>Set before, during and after the first part of Queen's Shadow. Now that they're adult aged it's going to stay steamy lol. </p><p>The title is a reference to a completely unrelated zombie book I really enjoyed, but it seemed to fit with the theme of gifts at the end of something.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Padmé Amidala/Sabé</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SabeAniDala [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Birthday Bliss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There are some vague references to sex between underage people...but they're very vague and not explicit at all..so i didn't use that warning.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>Padmé walked around the refresher lighting candles, her face betraying a smile of hot anticipation with a hint of anxiety. There were many things on her mind as she neared the end of her reign. </span><em><span>Which of her projects would she be able to finish and how would the others fare under her successor? Would Sashé win her election?</span></em><span> Any time she thought about her own future she couldn’t shake the place that kept coming to mind. </span><em><span>Tatooine.</span></em> <em><span>Could she really go? How would she make a difference? </span></em><span>But today was Sabé’s birthday, and she WOULD put aside those questions for just tonight to make it extra special for her most beloved. </span><em><span>What was Sabé</span></em> <em><span>going to do after..?</span></em><span> Padmé shook her head, </span><em><span>NO</span></em><span> she would not think about that tonight. She needed this respite too.</span></p><p>
  <span>Padmé hoped this surprise wasn’t too...well..too anything. It had been a challenge to come up with something that both respected their balance and would delight Sabé. Anything material would feel uncomfortable or childish at best, and dirty at worst..so the gift had to be experiential. Then she was limited by practicality and location. Thinking about how to surprise Sabé had been a welcome distraction when she got overwhelmed with her current ruminations, though it had gotten less pleasant as her birthday approached. Fortunately, Padmé had caught Yané and Sashé enjoying the bath a few weeks ago when she’d been unable to sleep. She figured she could tweak that experience into something her most devoted would like. Plus, the two of them had been so mortified at being caught, that Padmé had been begged into letting them help make sure she didn’t have the same problem. They were all fairly private people, but Padmé and Sabé guarded their privacy much more tightly than the others for obvious reasons. She re-lit her match and finished lighting the remaining candles before she fiddled with the room controls to steam it slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the main room of the royal suite Sabé nibbled at birthday sweets with her fellow handmaidens, her closest friends. It had been a good birthday. She’d stood and watched, ever vigilant, as Queen Amidala unveiled an incredible new art installation: A walkway lined with dozens of newly commissioned works of art, each created by veterans of the battle of Naboo. She hadn’t been able to inspect them properly -- her focus was always on her queen’s safety -- but what she had seen had been magnificent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back at the palace they’d undressed their Queen and had a lovely dinner, one that included a truly indulgent array of Sabé’s favorite foods, a birthday tradition. Always attentive, she noticed that Padmé had been in the refresher for a long, but not troubling amount of time. Yané yawned and Sabé caught Rabé roll her eyes before the wardrobe mistress said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eirtaé, can you show me that thing you were painting yesterday?” and dragged her roommate to their room with one last “happy birthday”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No sooner had they left than Sashé echoed the same sentiment, pulling Yane up and mumbling something about how tired they both were. Sabé thanked them, suspicious that something was up, but resigning herself to just go with it. With Yane and Sashe sharing a room permanently now, she and Padmé shared more often too and she was glad tonight was one of those times. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Happy birthday to me</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought indulgently as she made her way to the ‘fresher. She knocked on the door, wondering what kind of regalia Queen Amidala might’ve donned as a surprise, but when it hissed open it was only Padmé in a regular bathrobe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy Birthday” her queen said. Sabé let her lips betray the smallest smile as she surveyed the room. It was hot and steamy which encouraged her to start shedding her clothes and slightly foggy which gave the candles a fantastical glow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is lovely, but we’re not in your bedroom”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why my most presumptuous handmaiden, what are you implying?” Padmé teased “I’ve only set up an extra nice place for us to bathe, as we would any night.” she paused “though I HAVE arranged for us not to be interrupted”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padmé searched Sabé's gaze for a signal of whether her most devoted was game for something a little more risqué outside of their bedroom. Padmé fully intended for this surprise to be sexual, but not unless Sabé gave explicit permission. If they only washed before enjoying each others' company in the tub, she figured that would be a perfectly delightful gift, and then they could retire to the bedroom for her alternative plan.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you manage that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Discretion given is discretion earned”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sabé smirked, her mind filling in the details. She finished disrobing before shooting Padmé a look that meant she was still considering it. She slipped behind a divider and turned on the shower, wondering if this was a boundary she felt good about crossing. The refresher was a most private place, it was still within the royal suite. But minus a few stolen kisses by the lake, they’d stuck very strictly to an only-in-the-queen’s-bed policy. Sabé would never forgive herself if Queen Amidala’s reign ended with the scandal of Naboo’s beloved queen fucking her handmaiden. The queen’s-bed policy wasn’t their only defense of course, Sabé knew they could abandon the heat of the moment in an instant if a real emergency happened; she had made them practice.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Join me?” She asked and Padmé followed a few seconds later having shed her robe. They started with simple washing, sudsy hands caressing limbs and curves. Neither nudity nor bathing together had ever felt particularly sexual for them since switches so often involved baring much of themselves while the others dressed them. Communal baths, of course, were a mainstay of Naboo culture. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Padmé reached to undo Sabé’s bun. Her hair tumbled loose for Padmé to card her fingers through. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Would Sabé cut her hair when it didn’t need to match hers?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I love when you do this for me” Padmé said, removing one hand to retrieve shampoo from the motion controlled dispenser. She dipped it back in and began to massage the liquid into Sabé’s scalp as she ran her fingers through her long locks. She drew her fingers through roughly so each drag continued to pull at and massage Sabé’s scalp. She could tell by the subtle scrunching of her lover’s face and the alternating tension and relaxation of her muscles that she was enjoying this. Padmé tried to coax a moan or gasp, hoping to win this game where they teased until one of them gave in, though, as usual, Padmé was the one getting hotter and Sabé made no unintentional sounds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, you’re very good at it too” Sabé praised beneath the water. She let her finish washing her hair before she gave in to the idea of fresher sex with a telltale look. In an instant chaste hands began a more aggressive roam, with one leaving her hair to stroke down her back and the other moving around to cup one of her breasts. Divine entanglement: her skin vibrant under her queen’s touch. Padmé knew exactly how to touch her to make her oh so hot, or maybe any way Padmé could touch her would have this same effect. Still, she betrayed no involuntary movement, no stolen sound. Before she started to shake Sabé pushed Padmé against the wall while slipping a hand behind to cushion and contain her head. She brought their lips together and took control with an aggressive kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Padmé crumpled into the wall. She felt practically feverish from the harsh kisses Sabé laid on and in her mouth, plus the water. She loved the water, but how could she have even guessed at the sheer intensity of lips mashing while streams of it pelted them. She was wet all over and the strange friction of her fingers dragging down Sabé’s back was everything. She moaned and writhed. Her back arched and she gasped when the hand not behind her head pulled at her nipple. This was madness, this was ecstasy. She needed everything right then. As if she’d voiced her need outloud, Sabé’s hand abandoned her breast for her mound, cupping her and teasing her entrance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sabé” Padmé managed to say rather breathlessly “It’s your birthday”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, it is, isn’t it?”. Sabé agreed lazily, running her fingers equally so through Padmé’s folds, clenching her own legs together to control her own pulsating center. She reveled in each and every involuntary noise or twitch she coaxed, carefully avoiding her clit so she could tease her queen into an even higher state of arousal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And” Padmé panted “I want to..” she huffed “you first”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know” Sabé said, “But I’m not sure you could get me off while you’re so...wound up”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I try?” Padmé asked in a breathless version of that shyly sensual voice she always took on when asking for permission. She was still rocking into the hand Sabé had cupping her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sabé considered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>“No”</strong> she said, low and definitive, smiling wickedly as the denial coaxed a predictable shudder and moan from Padmé. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“it’s MY birthday, and I would like you to cum for </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> first”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabé resumed her strokes, gently extracting her hand from behind Padmé’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wet these for me” she said, holding out a ring and middle finger, which Padmé promptly took in her mouth. She adjusted her posture so she could finger Padmé from above while her elbow anchored her safely to the wall. When Padmé had sufficiently sucked her digits she extracted them and plunged them into her queen and began to pump. She kept her rhythm harsh and jerky at a pace she knew Padmé loved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love how you take my fingers and you feel so good, especially now.” she said, driving Padmé further past the point of no return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The water” Padmé managed to say, no longer particularly coherent. But the water added a most aggressive friction to both sets of Sabé’s fingers working her, it hadn’t quite allowed the slick to stick. Padmé was quickly coming undone, the pressure on her clit had gone from tantalizing to downright decadent and whatever those crooked fingers were doing inside her was frankly unprecedented. She bucked her hips as much as Sabé’s pinning arm would allow, and there it was, white hot fire at the edges of her vision. She was rolling, she was flying</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sabé I’m cuming, I’m cuming: she repeated over and over as it hit her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, keep cuming, keep cuming” Sabé replied, releasing the hand on Padmé’s clit to better anchor her through the climax and replacing it with her mouth. Suddenly all she wanted to do was suck that sweet achy clit. She held back though, kissing it instead as Padmé came down, moving her anchoring hand again to catch Padmé’s descending chin. She let her kisses get more aggressive until her queen began to shake above her. She enclosed Padmé’ mouth in her anchoring hand and finally sucked. Padmé’s muffled scream of pleasure reverberated into her hand. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Happy birthday to me</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sabé thought, proud and full of love for her queen.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Padmé slumped to the floor she was caught by Sabé’s arms and promptly folded into her lap. She pulled both of Sabé’s hands to her mouth, kissing them lightly in turn. She loved those talented hands that undressed her, caressed her, undid her, made her see stars, dressed her for battle and gestured in her mannerisms and..like right now ..stroked her cheek. Sabé’s hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Twice? Sabé, this was supposed to be my surprise for YOU”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, well this has been a most delightful birthday present, but if you had something else in mind you shouldn’t have picked a game you couldn’t win” Sabé sassed, pride peaking out only to the most attuned behind her deadpan voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My plans are not so easily foiled. Are you ready for part two?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabé betrayed the smallest gasp when Padmé kissed behind her ear and rose to cut off the shower. She let Padmé pull her up and into a more mutual kiss. She looked into and through her queen’s dark brown eyes. While Padmé obviously (to Sabé anyway) had a lot on her mind lately, Sabé had no interest in prodding;  it was her honor and pleasure to serve and support her queen in many ways. Right now that meant letting her take control of this rare moment where she wasn’t focused on the goings on of Naboo and the wider galaxy. Sabé smiled and adjusted her posture to signal. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Would you like to be in charge?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Padmé’s heart soared. Sabé always knew, somehow she always knew. Padmé nodded, accepting the silent offer of responsibility. She took one of those precious hands in hers and led Sabé to the bath. It was big enough for Padmé and all her handmaidens to enjoy together, but they’d certainly never done THIS before. Padmé climbed down the ledges into the water, by now perfectly cooled to be hot but not scalding. Sabé followed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kneel here” Padmé said, indicating a lower stair that would leave Sabé submerged up to her belly. “And you can rest your arms here” She indicated the smooth lip of the bath. Padmé strode over to a control panel on the wall and disengaged the remote. She turned on the water jets and smiled at Sabé’s surprised inhale. She positioned herself behind Sabé, wrapping an arm around her and squeezing her breast to anchor Sabé to her chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s the water feel?” Padmé asked</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, so, so good” Sabé huffed under her breath. It felt even better when Padmé’s free hand came around her to open her lips to allow the water to hit her more directly. She rolled her neck as Padmé lay kisses everywhere. Her back, her cheeks, her neck, her shoulders. She took one final second to reach out and assess the room for threats and, finding none said words she knew her queen would melt to hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to let go, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, my birthday girl, let go for me”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every kiss drove her further, and Padmé’s hands massaging her chest and her lips while the water jets hit her clit was everything. Her eyes bulged and squeezed in turn and she got closer and closer. She shook in Padmé’s arms, under her kisses. Padmé licked behind her ear and she was so close. So close that waves crested all through her body, threatening to crash at any moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can hold on longer, can’t you? Can I try something?” Padmé asked of her. She only nodded, knowing she couldn’t open her mouth without betraying a moan or a yell. Sabé focused on her breath, fighting back against her release even as she took the jet’s thrashing, just as her queen had asked.  She gave a low moan when Padmé’s finger traced her crack from behind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why did that feel so good?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Then Padmé pushed that finger in and wow, that was surprisingly tantalizing. She was coming undone, it was too much</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Padmé” Sabé gasped, starting to lose her fight against her release</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let go Sabé, let go” Padmé coaxed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabé threw her head back, every muscle in her body clenched. She bit her lip as the waves crashed around and through her, no longer denied. Ecstasy, completion, release.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Padmé held her most beloved through it. It was the greatest gift to be allowed to make Sabé come undone like this, to even witness her giving up the control she always had over even the tiniest movements of her body. She waited for Sabé’s body to tell her when to pull out and released her. She adjusted them then so they could enjoy the bath more traditionally, seated and relaxing. Sabé shook in her arms, trying to catch her breath as she pulled her close. Padmé kissed her forehead, and combed hair away from her sweaty brow. She reached for the remote and pressed a trio of buttons. The jets stopped, but the bath water illuminated gold, matching the dwindling candles. The water’s texture changed too, as gentle magnetic pulses reverberated through it, making the water vibrate to calm their muscles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And now for my final act!” Padmé said, missing a beat where she considered the phrase </span>
  <em>
    <span>my final act </span>
  </em>
  <span>in a more professional setting. She recovered quickly though. “A leisurely soak. I timed everything around the candles, when they burn out, that’s our cue to leave”. Padmé knew Sabé would be able to enjoy this treat more if she wasn’t trying to manage the time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sabé caught the pause and extracted herself from Padmé’s embrace, grabbing her hand as she pulled them across the bath so that she ended her journey holding Padmé in her arms instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is…” She couldn’t quite find the words, and she knew by the way Padmé rested in her arms, and the way she had done so before, that they didn’t need them. Still.. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The best, the very best” she whispered in Padmé’s ear to contented sighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sat like that for a while, enjoying the soothing heat and movement of the water, the glowing flicker of the candles and the intimacy of holding each other. They talked about everything except the end of Queen Amidala’s reign. How far was Padmé hoping to get with the mid rim commerce delegation arriving tomorrow? What might they add to the banquet Padmé was throwing to celebrate a new year for the artist exchange program. They’d send off their own stars in style as they welcomed artisans from the many planets of the Chommell sector. Special dishes and entertainment from the visiting artists’ worlds was obvious. Sabé suggested something collaborative the guests could each add to during the event. Padmé has seen such things done with painting and quilting before, but how to achieve that with artists who worked in so many different media. A problem for tomorrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the candles started to die the two dutifully got up and replaced the remote, turning off the various features of the room. They dried each other off and donned robes for a mad dash to the queen’s bedroom. After all that steam the main room would be cold. They gave twin nods to Sashé and Yané, not asleep but sitting together, sewing and reading respectively in the sitting room, before they made it to the queen's room to roll into bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still nominally in charge, Padmé kissed a signal for </span>
  <em>
    <span>can I give you more? </span>
  </em>
  <span>And received the nudge that meant </span>
  <em>
    <span>only if it’s quick</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Padmé knew Sabé would start to feel guilty and irritable if too much of their time was spent where she couldn’t remain ever vigilant. Fortunately Padmé could make Sabé’ cum quite quickly, even though it took a lot more to make her truly come undone. The range was as useful to maintaining their delicate balance as the fact that Padmé got off on being told </span>
  <em>
    <span>no.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Padmé reached into the bedside table and pulled out a little vibro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My backup plan if you didn’t agree to the bath was to tell you exactly how I’d imagine celebrating your birthday if there were no consequences”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, I like when you have a plan” Sabé smiled up at her as Padmé adjusted to crouch above. She clicked on the vibro and slid it into place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now rock for me while I tell you a story”. Padmé started. Sabé complied, beginning with a slight roll of her hips that rocked the vibro in Padmé’s hands delightfully against her clit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d dress you in something extravagant and large. With a wide, stiff skirt, and one of those corset tops that makes you sit upright. No bodysuit underneath though” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabé let a soft moan escape her lips as she rocked her hips a little faster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmhmm, Then I’d seat you on the throne, my queen” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabé exhaled and looked into the intoxicating, hooded, much too wicked grin of Padmé Amidala above her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“and duck under those skirts and vanish beneath you. You’d hold court all day long, and no one would have any idea that I was between your naked legs getting you off whenever we’d like. You could rest your hands in your lap to better direct my head. All the while you’d hold Naboo in your hands, and you’d never let a little thing like me making you cum distract you from doing my bidding would you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, never” Sabé said as controlled as ever, reaching out a hand to stroke Padmé as if to prove it. Her breaths were coming in sharper now, but she could maintain her cool under any and all circumstances for Padmé.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmmm” Padmé said, momentarily distracted by Sabé’s talented hand moving through her slick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Close your eyes and imagine it, you sitting on my throne, with my head between your legs. You can touch” Padmé ground against Sabé’s hand and flushed. “But don’t let me cum until after you do and don’t open your eyes until you do, ” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabé squeezed her eyes shut. She began to thrust her hips up at the vibro in Padmé’s hand as she used her own to stroke her queen toward another release, dutifully imagining herself on the throne. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Padmé marveled form above, entranced with watching Sabés’ face twitch and contort as she worked hard to achieve the climax Padmé had asked for. Padmé pushed the vibro harder into Sabé’s thrusting hips and received a more insistent pattern on her clit to accompany the whine in response. Then “enough, kriff, cumming” was hissed into her ear as Sabé clenched around her. She switched off the vibro to let Sabé ride through it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You too, come on, come on” Sabé strained, still clenching around Padmé’ hand in the throes of pleasure. She managed a single additional word, but in Amidala’s voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Padmé” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And at her name, Padmé lost it, rolling into Sabé’s hand in sweet relief, her release following Sabé’s just as she’d asked. How Sabé could have such control she’d never understand, but she would always admire it. Padmé sighed, stowed the toy and flopped down next to her double. In the morning they’d wake and go about their roles as they always did, but wouldn’t do for much longer. Padmé’s mind would be full of questions that didn’t yet have answers. But now was time to rest and appreciate the time they did have.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padmé kissed between Sabé’s breasts, threw an arm around her middle and lay her head on her chest. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she</span>
  <span> thought. She didn’t say it though; to speak their love out loud too often was only a reminder of the balance they’d never truly achieve. There were no words and there was no title that could honor how she felt about Sabé and the sacrifices her most beloved made for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good night, birthday girl”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She closed her eyes, content to be held by her most special person, ready for the next day, if not quite for whatever came next. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good night, my queen”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabé stroked Padmé’s hair as she fell asleep. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought, in a place of utter contentment. Of course Padmé knew. She wrapped her arms around her queen and let herself drift off. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prerequisites for Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Countdown to the end of Queen Amidala's reign. Sabé plans an illicit surprise and almost gets caught.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a month before the end of Queen Amidala’s reign when Sabé finally got the courage to ask Rabé the question she’d been considering for the better part of a year. She waited until the others were occupied with something and went to sit next to the wardrobe mistress, quiet as a mouse.</p>
<p>“What do you need? You’re not usually this bad at being sneaky unless you want something”</p>
<p>“It’s delicate”</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m sure” her fellow handmaiden teased with gusto and barely contained excitement</p>
<p>“I want..” She explained the harness she wanted, one that was custom built to her exact frame, one that would rub her in just the right ways while she thrusted into their queen. A perfect extravagance to mark the end of what they were and the beginning of whatever they’d be. </p>
<p>“And what makes you think I can help with that?”</p>
<p>“Wardrobe mistress? Clandestine past” she shrugged</p>
<p>“I was a 14 year old art forger and you think I know artisan sex toy makers because of that?”</p>
<p>Sabé managed not to blush, her expression as neutral as she wanted it. </p>
<p>Rabe’ only smiled “I can help you”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—</p>
<p>A week later she pressed a package into Sabés hand before bed.</p>
<p>“I found you a maker, the first step is to get off with whatever’s in that package, and not while we’re sharing a room. I don’t want to forever live with the images of you fucking your hand a meter away from my bed. After that I can help you take measurements for the rest. You can thank me now”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sabé waited until Eirtaé had fallen into a deep sleep before extracting herself from their bedroom to go to the refresher, the little package clutched in her hands. She opened it to reveal a small stone-like object. It was smooth and oval-shaped, its rounded edges creating a finger tip’s thickness. When she held it in her hand it felt slightly warm, the texture was interesting, it looked smooth, but when she moved her fingers over it it was anything but. It felt a little like running your hands the wrong way over velvet, and there was something slightly charged about it. She rubbed it between her fingers for a bit longer and moved it over her opposite arm to watch the hairs perk up. Yup, Static. She also noticed that her fingers had altered its shape a bit, and it was no longer a perfectly rounded oval-shaped stone. Hmm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She leaned against the wall next to the door and sunk to the floor, so if anyone came in she’d have a slight bit of time to adjust. She hiked up her nightgown and plunged her hand into her panties with the strange stone in her grip. She started slowly, experimentally, running the stone around her mound to get the feel of it, enjoying the way it seemed to ripple and the way the texture changed based on the pressure she applied. At a rest it felt smooth, but when she started to rub it changed, the electric velvet returning. She moved it up and down herself and thought of Padmé, powerful and elegant in the day time, vulnerable and beautiful in bed with her. She stroked and thought of the waterfall you could see from the island by the lake, and how much she wanted to fuck Padre’ beneath it, while the water cascaded over them. She rubbed harder, gasping silently against the warmth and friction, thinking about feeling this same sensation while thrusting into Padmé, calling her name and ahh the warm was building and oh how wild she’d drive her, clenching with her own pleasure while she made her queen scream. She clenched around the stone, pushing it up against her and she pictured the stone beneath the waterfall, the one she’d lay her queen on before kissing her neck, her chest and all the way down her belly and mmmmmmm. She bucked against the stone. How would it feel to--</p>
<p>OH!</p>
<p>She came against the warm electric velvet of the stone, picturing Padmé under her, the two of them entwined beneath the waterfall. She extracted the stone. Its shape had altered significantly; it had ridges, indents, she assumed from the pressure she put on it with her fingers.</p>
<p>No sooner had she replaced the stone in its packaging than she heard the soft hiss of the door. She had just enough time to shove the package behind her back and into her undies.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Padmé walked into the fresher and jumped.</p>
<p>“Can’t sleep?” Sabé said</p>
<p>“Sabé, what are you..” Padmé turned and took in the flushed cheeks of her double. She wanted to ask <em> do you come here when you can’t come to me?...when you can’t cum with me </em>? But such questions were not okay for the queen to ask her handmaiden. Sabé would tell her, or she would not. “..doing up?” She finished.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thinking about you. Do you want me to help you get to sleep?” Sabé said, she figured there was no point in hiding it, she’d been caught. She just had to make sure she wasn’t uhm… further caught. </p>
<p>“We’re not sharing a bedroom tonight..”</p>
<p>“I didn’t say anything about bed,” Sabé said, deeper and more authoritatively this time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Padmé stiffened. <em> Was this okay? It wasn’t her bedroom... </em> But she <em> had </em> been the one to break that particular rule and she <em> was </em> restless. She might only have a month left of her term, but that was time she needed to be at her best to use well. No one knew her like Sabé; Sabé who now offered a cure for her restlessness. Their intimacy had grown with them over the years, starting with comforting kisses and snuggles and moving on to more daring touches, restorative in a whole new way. Still.. they’d rarely done anything other than kiss outside her bedroom though..they’d been <b>here</b> before.</p>
<p>“Please” she exhaled</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sabé looked up and considered her charge. How to help her restless queen get to sleep? Sabé knew she still wasn’t ready to talk. She assumed Padme was putting the pieces together of some grand plan. But if her queen couldn’t sleep, then she needed something to tire her out hmm… </p>
<p>“Padmé come here”  Sabé said, shifting to the Amidala voice. She shifted to sit on her knees “Stand over me”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Padmé shivered. She’d always gotten a thrill out of people following Amidala’s orders from Sabés mouth, but it was a whole other thing when SHE was the one taking those orders. </p>
<p>“Hands on the wall” Padmé placed her hands on the wall, leaning forward with a groan in anticipation.</p>
<p>“Padmé” she said again in the queen’s voice, and Padmé’s legs tensed, too far apart to clench together. “I believe it’s understood that you are to be quiet”</p>
<p>Padmé nodded as her nightgown was lifted up to her waist by quick, clever hands. She wasn’t wearing anything under the dress so she gasped when lips touched her belly and one of those clever hands moved to her cunt. She shuddered as Sabé dropped kisses all along her thighs and middle, her hands held firm though, one on her hip, the other remaining painfully still, cupping her cunt. Finally, fingers began parting her now glistening lips and made their way to tease at her entrance. She started to pant and twitch with want.</p>
<p>“I see you liked that. If you want more you’re going to have to get it yourself” and then the pressure was gone, and Padmé whined at the loss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t whine” Sabé said, giving one of Padmés thighs a stroke with her wet finger. She was so wet, so wet already that Sabé had to swallow her own moan </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can get what you want, just..” Sabés hand returned to its place, palm against her clit, fingers stroking her entrance. </p>
<p>“Move for me”  and Padmé did, Rocking herself back and forth, hands still splayed against the wall on either side of Sabés head. She’d begun to build up a sweat while she hummed in time to the enjoyable friction at her clit and tried to get those fingers to fulfil their promise of more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good,” Sabé said, again in the queen’s voice. She pushed a pair of fingers gingerly into Padmé whose arms folded against the wall to catch her face and stifle a moan. </p>
<p>“I will not move my hand”, Sabé said “I want you to fuck yourself on my fingers, okay?”</p>
<p>Another stifled moan of agreement and Padmé began to move, picking up her rhythm, knocking the hand away from her clit as she took in more of Sabés hand. Sabé leaned forward to compensate, taking Padmés swollen clit in her mouth instead. Padmé rocked back and forth, up and down, humms turning to soft moans. Soft moans hitching and turning harsher as she pushed down more, as Sabé sucked her clit. She was panting with the effort, but it didn’t matter, she could already feel the tingling fire at the edges of her vision. She reached one of her hands down to pull Sabés head closer but as soon as her hand touched her head she was cuming, rocking into Sabés mouth as the hand inside her finally moved of its own accord, fingers pressing just where she needed them</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When she finally came back to reality Padmé pulled Sabés hand out and used it to pull her most beloved up to stand before her. </p>
<p>“Thank you” she said, kissing each digit in turn. </p>
<p>“Think you’ll be able to get to sleep now?” Sabé asked, enjoying the attention Padmé paid her hands and wondering if Padmé would dote on them quite so much if she had chosen something else to say to signify her loyalty years ago <em> my hands are yours. </em>She hoped they’d always be.</p>
<p>“Mmhmm, what about you?” Padmé responded, kissing her cheek.</p>
<p>“Oh no, I think you’ve already given me what I wanted,” Sabé smirked. Padmé looked unsure, so Sabé mirrored the kiss to her cheek and said “Sleep well my queen” and took her leave, careful to link her arms behind her back to hide the bulge of her secret package.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A week later Sabé looked at the new package in front of her. Black-striped creme ribbons bound a slender iridescent box. She unwrapped it. The black harness was made of the kind of material that could rub against you forever without irritation: soft, thick and pleasantly elastic. The cock she’d selected was a blue and somewhat iridescent, made to evoke the water in the lake country. She slid it in place in the harness’s ring, shivering at the touch of what must’ve become of the small strange stone as she did. She smiled. Soon it would be the last day of Queen Amidala’s reign, and though she still had no idea what exactly the future held, she felt certain that Padmé had a plan just as spectacular as her own before her.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Idk why they're having sex in the bathroom again... but I guess that's what my brain said they're doing.</p>
<p>Here's the sketch i drew of Sabé from this story. This was before i got good enough to draw likenesses...and also before i started drawing Sabé always with my left hand. </p>
<p>https://www.deviantart.com/tziporahh/art/7647478475528311032-866677687</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Surprise At the Precipice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sabé reveals her surprise. Padmé and Sabé wonder about their future on Tatooine. It's mostly just sex though.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So do you want to know what my plan is?” Sabé asked, moving playfully through the room they were sharing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you were coming with me?” Sabé could only grin at the barely detectable anxiety in Padmés voice. She swung her towards the larger bed, it worked to hide her face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I do in fact, intend to cum with you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I definitely am, I mean for tonight” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a plan for tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think I wouldn’t plan something special for your last day as queen. Do you think so little of me?” Sabé teased</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sabé..” Padmé said, a little exasperated.  Sabé grabbed the package and placed it in Padmé's hands, deciding the time for teasing was up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Padmé opened the box. The cock was a beautiful watery blue and the harness was the most elegant of blacks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is very pretty, but we’ve used one of these before,” Padmé said, delighted but still not sure what the big surprise was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabé grinned “Remember what you said the last time we did?” Padmé turned this over in her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That I wished it could do more for you when... you thrust into me” The last words were harder to get out, largely because Padmé couldn’t stop picturing the image of her daring decoy doing exactly that. She tried to take a deep breath, but only succeeded in taking a few short ones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...that we are Naboo and surely SOMEONE had figured out how to make something like that“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padmé said in a small voice. She flushed, her legs tensing, her cunt pulsating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your faith in our artisans was well placed” Sabé said. Padmé pushed the box aside expectantly. Her gaze catching on Sabés hands only an arms length from her. She wanted to reach out and grab those hands, but instead, she dutifully waited for her double to start. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sabé caught Padmé staring at her hands. She smirked and elegantly stretched out her fingers as she dropped to her knees. She reached up and raked them down Padmés front, neck to breast, belly to knees. The gasp she received for her efforts was mesmerizing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Padmé” Sabé said, putting extra power in the name, the one so few got to say. She took her time undoing the knot of Padmé’s robe, putting on a show of it really. Padmé leaned over, her hands reached down to join hers, giving Sabé an opportunity to lean up for a kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Padmé squeezed those beautiful hands and melted into that kiss. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sabé</span>
  </em>
  <span> At the thought of the woman in front of her Padmés mind flashed forward. The two of them on a ship bound for Tatooine, they’d be revolutionaries, liberating people, helping those people to build something to free their peers. She’d done aid work before, they’d figure it out. She broke the kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sabé, I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you sooner --” Sabé interrupted her</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew you had some grand scheme planned, I knew I’d choose to go with you, now stop talking”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sabé pulled their hands to Padmés sides, giving her room to kiss and nip at thighs until Padmé predictably let go of her guilt, gave in and spread her legs expectantly. Grinning Sabé kissed up the insides of those same thighs until she paused at their crux. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Padmé” she said again, slow and sultry. She got a whine in response. She let her tongue play lazily, she licked up the space on either side where Padmés legs met her center, and then traced the outline of where Padmés lips met. Padmé quivered above and beneath her, trying, she knew, not to roll her hips or demand more. She gave another, less delicate swipe at the fateful meeting place and this time her charge did roll her hips into it. Sabé grabbed those same hips and dove in, parting those lips with her tongue and moving it around and between them. Above her Padmé whined some more, clearly aching for a more specific attention. Sabé could relate, her own arousal building in response to Padmés desire. But Sabé wanted her there, aching for more, so she continued her languid exploration. Her tongue traveled up and down slowly, from entrance to just above Padmé beautifully swelling clit and back again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sabé, please, I need it” Padmé whined, giving up on not talking, her desperation too much at this point. Here was the place she COULD want, COULD need. This sacred, special place her most devoted kept for her. She inhaled sharply when Sabés tongue pushed inside, trying not to moan too loudly. It felt so good. The hot wetness of Sabés tongue matching her own, and she loved that tongue inside her but she needed more, so much more. She tried to clench and pull, knowing that beautiful tongue would only --could only-- go so far. It entered her and left, swiping back up to punish her poor clit before swiping back down to enter her anew only to repeat again and again. It was good, too good. Her hips would be rolling with abandon if they weren’t anchored in place at the edge of the bed by those most treasured hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Feeling Padmés desperation, Sabé changed tactics and began directing those swipes at Padmé clit instead. She was going to make her cum first, cum while she clenched desperately around nothingness, cum begging for the more that Sabé was oh so excited to deliver. She drank in Padmés juices as she spun hot circles and thrummed deliberate lines side to side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sabé, I need...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let go of the hips to guide Padmés hands to her scalp before returning them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Take what you need</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Padmé held Sabés head in place. Her fingers grasped at the roots of braids and her legs twitched, pinned by Sabés strong arms. Hot fire coaxed brighter with every swipe of that perfect tongue, every suck between those lips. Sabé devouring her like there was nothing else in the galaxy, and maybe right now there wasn’t anything else </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sabé, mmm going to...”. It hit her then, her clit trapped between those suckling lips, and dancing tongue. She felt her release soak Sabés still working mouth. That beautiful mouth that could speak in her voice as sure as it could take her apart and oooooooooh no one knew her like this. She rocked and panted holding Sabé by her braids as she rode this impossible wave of pleasure. She rode it until she couldn’t anymore. She finally let go of Sabés head to pull at her shoulders. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Come here, please come here. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her hips began to roll when Sabé released them to crawl on to the bed with her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How could she still need more?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Her clenching, empty center held the answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sabé kissed from Padmés hipbone up her chest as she crawled on top of her. Relishing the way those hips had not stopped rolling, not stopped searching for what she planned to give. No one got to see the queen this vulnerable, no one but her. She sucked a nipple and hands dragged up her back and gripped her shoulders until she gave in and ascended to kiss desperate lips. Padmés lips, Padmés hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Padmé held Sabé by the neck as she plundered that perfect mouth, tasting her own familiar sweetness. She moaned into the kiss, her hips still rolling as one of her hands roamed down for what she knew was now in reach. Sabé was so wet for her, so slick beneath her touch, dripping. She stroked and caught Sabés own noises in her pinned mouth. Her most beloved, most devoted, most delicious person. She broke the kiss and gazed into those eyes that said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I know</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like a taste first?” Sabé asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kneel over me?” Padmé agreed with a quick question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a taste though” Sabé instructed her, re-arranging their bodies so Padmé looked up at the cunt dripping on her chest. She pushed herself up to wrap an arm around Sabés’ hips and take her in her mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sabés stomach muscles clenched to hold herself firm, Padmés tongue making it increasingly difficult not to move and chase her own release. But she had a plan, she was cuming with Padmé or not at all and she did intend for this delightful interlude to be just a taste. She let herself fall into the pleasure of Padmés mouth for only a second more before she pulled away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said just a taste” Sabé told Padmés glistening deprived mouth, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now will you help me dress?” she asked, slinking form the bed to grab the package</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Padmé straightened and nodded, her core aching still. She took the harness from Sabés grip, and held open one of the loops and then the other for Sabés legs to slide into. She squeezed at Sabés ass while her favorite hands guided the straps up. Padmé took them and snapped them at the base of her tailbone. She watched in rapt fascination as Sabé adjusted the harness slightly, blue cock bobbing humorously between them. She looked up at Sabé, who looked down at her. Padmé grabbed the cock and pulled, intending to drag her lover on top of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sabé whined as she fell, the pull of the cock pulled at the harness, which, locked firmly against her, activated at her clit and the electric velvet hummed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You feel it?” Padmé asked, squeezing this time. Sabé nodded from on top of Padmé</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When you pull, not when you squeeze” she said breathlessly. “I have to move I think” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please do, I need you inside me”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know” Sabé said and let herself be guided inside Padmés entrance at last. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa” She said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does it feel like?” Padmé asked pulling her in further</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ah! like ... like i’m being stroked by thousands of the tiniest brushes at the same time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“they undulate '' Sabé pushed herself further in this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“everytime” she gave another experimental thrust of her hips</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I move”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padmé moaned and wrapped her legs around Sabé to pull her closer still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More” she whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabé snapped her hips into her queen and the soft noises of Padmés delight drove her almost as crazy as the strokes the harness was delivering on her clit. Then Padmé was taking over the rhythm, rolling her hips into Sabé, causing the tendrils of electric velvet to undulate even more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Padmé” she whispered</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmhmm.. I like when you say my name, please, that feels so good” Padmé called, not letting up at all, just rolling into Sabé who could not stop desperately moaning under her breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Padmé” she practically purred the name, partially to fulfill the request but even more so in organic reverence. She couldn’t help it.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Padmé rolled into Sabé again and again, delighting in her own pleasure almost as much as that of her double. Sabés moans were barely contained, Padmé kissed her mouth, swallowing them, letting them vibrate through her. They couldn’t scream out loud yet, but soon, there’d be no one to hide themselves from in the deserts of Tatooine. The image drove her further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sabé” Padmé practically begged, not even fully aware of what she was asking for, just allowing herself to ask for more in a way she so rarely did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sabé twisted her hand and wedged it between them, thrumming Padmés clit while their hips and lips smacked into each other. She could barely contain herself, every nerve in her body was on fire, she was so so close, this was incredible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Padmé, I--” she was cut off by those lips as Padmés rhythm began to grow more erratic. Padmé's neck arched backwards, breaking their kiss and Sabé let go. They came together holding on to each other for dear life and trying and somewhat succeeding at not being too loud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you like my plan?” Sabé asked, when they’d both finally caught their breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wonderful. You can make all the plans from now on” Padmé replied sleepily</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still prefer yours, besides we won’t be able to use this for a while” Sabé mused, cleaning and returning the harness to its package. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The sand will ruin it” Sabé deadpanned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Padmé laughed and reached out to pull Sabé into bed with her. Staring into the face of her double from under the covers, Padmé felt a strange combination of comfort and exhilaration. The image of Naboo’s former queen traipsing around the desert and rousing rebellion sounded ridiculous, even to her, but like everyone said, that had never stopped her before. She had a plan, a mission and Sabé by her side. She still had no idea who she was without all of Naboo to answer to, but she would find out on Tatooine. She yawned and reached to pull Sabé closer, kissing her forehead as she pulled her head to her chest. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<span>Sabé listened to Padme’s heartbeat slow as they drifted off together. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Together</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Finally, after all these years of necessary discretion and hidden intimacy they’d get to become who they’d be without all the titles, roles and formalities. Though, she suspected much of that would always remain; Padmé would always be the queen in her heart after all. Still, she might even grow to like cursed, sand-blasted Tatooine if she could kiss Padmé without worrying who was watching, make her cum screaming without worrying who was listening. Their mission was daunting, but she wasn’t worried. Padme would worry about the plan; all she had to do was worry about Padmé</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Greatest Gift you'll ever learn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An intimate missing scene of Padmé and Sabé the night Padmé decides to accept the her role in the senate and Sabé decides to continue their original mission.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This takes place the night after the new Queen asks Padmé to serve in the Senate, at the end of Part 1 of Queen's Shadow if ya want to follow along. </p>
<p>If there's a song for this it's Patti Smith "Becasue the Night". I didn't really understand what people meant when they added suggested songs for their stories...but then i heard that song and I was like...that's for this night. Anyway, hope it's somewhat enjoyable to some of you :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Padmés heart beat as ferociously as it ached. They sat on opposite beds, staring into each other's eyes. Sabé had that familiar look of calm devotion and Padmé knew hers to be one of nervous awe. Two places at once. That was Sabés gift to her, a gift grander than she could ever hope to be able to return. The bigger gift than coming with her was going on her behalf. Her heart screamed. How could she ask that of anyone?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sabé, you don’t have to do this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. ”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I... Are you sure it’s not too much to ask?” Padmé asked in her rare vulnerable voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t ask. I did. I’ll still come with you if you want, you only have to say the words. It’s just..this is important. To you and to me.” Sabé paused and smiled sweetly. “And… did I ever tell you he asked for my name, and thanked me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Padmé shook her head and leaned forward, her elbows coming to a rest on her knees, her head in her hands. Sabé hadn’t forgotten little Anakin either then.   </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sabé got up from the bed and knelt at Padmé’s feet. She rested each hand over Padmé’s and moved them down so they cupped her chin together. Doing so brought Padmé’s eyes to her own.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will try, Padmé. For him, for me, and, as always, most of all, for you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>“My brave friend, thank you” Padmé exhaled. “When</span> <span>I become a senator then...</span><em><span>this, </span></em><span>” Padmé’s hands flexed beneath hers as if trying to make something intangible, tangible. She sighed. “W</span><em><span>e</span></em><span> had plans. </span><em><span>My plans</span></em><span>. And now…”</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We can’t be what we would’ve been if it had been the two of us on Tatooine. I understand. I’m not in a hurry”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sabé, you promised not to wait, not to let me keep you from...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yes, I’m sure the dating opportunities on Tatooine will be both plentiful and beneficial to my mission. Should I start at the cantinas or did you have somewhere else in mind?” She flashed Padmé her classic sardonic smile before repeating, “I’m not in a hurry.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked into Padmé’s eyes as she kissed one of her hands where it was exposed beneath her own. “My Lady” she added fondly, to solidify her service at the same time as she offered her support. After a long moment she got up to sit on Padmé’s bed next to her. Her heart simmered pleasantly when Padmé’s head rested on her shoulder. Just as she had known that Padmé --after an initial period of shock-- would accept the position as Senator, she’d known she would continue their original mission. Padmé Amidala would always choose to serve Naboo and though that left Sabé forever in second place, Sabé knew that the real person who never got put first was Padmé herself. This was the real gift, then, the one only she could give, to prioritize </span>
  <em>
    <span>Padmé’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>dreams and help her achieve them, prioritize them in a way Padmé never could bring herself to. Freeing Anakin’s mother and the slaves of Tatooine was a large order, an impossible endeavor, but she would do her best for Padmé. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She got up to un-tuck the covers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Padmé crawled under the sheets, her eyes never leaving Sabé, who moved to face her. She was sending her to confront something awful, alone. Well, not alone, but without her. They’d be separated truly for the first time since they met. She wanted to squeeze Sabés hand, hold her, provide... something. Comfort? Reassurance? A promise she couldn’t make that surely someday they could leave this all behind? She didn’t know, but she was keenly aware that it was inappropriate to both send Sabé away and protect her from that very same thing. Instead she only stared into those eyes that always filled her with strength and conviction. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sabé held her queen’s gaze for a long while before she removed her nightgown. She exhaled when Padmé’s hands darted to her with a quickness that betrayed desperation. She surrendered to the touch for a moment, letting her breath hitch as Padmé grasped at her sides, her hips, anything she could get her hands on without breaking eye contact. Then she undid Padmé’s own gown and pulled her close. Replacing eye contact with skin to skin so that it felt impossible to know where one body ended and the other began, but for two that had so often lived in each other's skin, the move was merely symbolic. She ran her hands down Padmé’s spine before gently pushing her onto her back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We have tonight, and then the rest of our lives to figure out what comes next. You’ll do what you need to, for Naboo, and I’ll do what I choose to do, for you,” she said, staring down at Padmé without mask or pretense, only raw passion, desire, and devotion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Padmé stared back, trying to put all her feelings into her gaze: veneration, gratitude, hunger. She leaned up and kissed Sabé hard on the mouth. Sabé was right, they had tonight, and she wasn’t the queen anymore. She bit Sabé’s lip and pushed harder, letting her tongue invade Sabé’s mouth, willing it to remember the sweet taste of her most devoted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sabé broke the kiss and moved to descend, letting her swollen lips lead her hands down her lady’s elegant form. She kissed nipples before grasping at breasts when her head left to roam lower. She drank in the air under the covers -- thick and hot with the fog of arousal, sweet like her queen. Above her Padmé’s mouth bled quiet gasps as her kisses roamed her thighs before spreading her open. She moved hungrily, devouring, putting everything she could and couldn’t say into her strokes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Padmé squeezed her eyes shut and rode. With each swipe of Sabé’s tongue came a wave of pleasure stronger than the last until they were cresting higher and higher and she couldn’t stand it. She reached and grabbed, tugging Sabé’s free hand to her mouth. How many times had she cum with that hand clenched over her lips, masking passion like just another part of their act? How long until she’d do so again? Padmé pushed the thoughts from her mind and let herself become engulfed in the moment, in the pleasure Sabé always managed to give her. The waves washed over her and she was gone, her mouth buzzing a final moan against one of those precious hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sabé waited for Padmé to still below her before she pulled herself on top of her beacon of light, her queen. Padmé. She basked in the glow she was so proud to inspire. When Padmé’s hands began to roam she let them, until they started to grow more daring. She shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lift your leg” she said, and was obeyed. She crouched over Padmé’s thigh, lowering herself until she felt her wet center touch. She stared into Padmé’s eyes then, eyes always full of strength and conviction, determination and courage. She began to move, back and forth, letting herself soak Padmé’s leg as she wound herself up. She stared into that face she so resembled and rocked against Padmé’s thigh, never breaking eye contact, barely blinking, just hoping she could make Padmé understand for even a second what it was to be hers. How much she cherished this singular bond they had: all it was, whatever it would be. She rocked and she rode, Padmé was flame and she was water and water could handle the hottest of flames, but she was starting to boil.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Touch me,” she said finally.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Padmé did, moving her hand gracefully to be taken by Sabé’s rocking hips. With her free hand she twisted at Sabé’s nipples, marveling at how her decoy never needed help to stay silent, her mouth tightening but her eyes never leaving Padmé’s own. Padmé marveled as she stroked, trying to lock in every moment, appreciating every quiet gasp, every muscle that tightened above her. No one had this, and she would cherish it as long as she was able. Sabé shook into her hand, eyes watering. Padmé pushed a pair of fingers back and into her most devoted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sabé was boiling, heat rising as she rode Padmé’s hand, fingers now inside her. She cursed under her breath before quietly gasping </span>
  <em>
    <span>Padmé. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her head snapped back, finally breaking eye contact as her release hit. It was so much, it was ecstasy, everything was fire, light, passion, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Padmé</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She drank in the pleasure before she stilled, Padmé’s fingers still filling her contracting cunt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Padmé moved her fingers slowly, in and out. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please don’t make me stop</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought internally, but managed to say, “I don’t want to stop” in Sabé’s ear before kissing just below it. Sabé’s head nodded into her and she kept going, sliding her fingers in and out of Sabé who shuddered above her. Then one of those hands found her center again and began circling her clit, winding her up as she fucked her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oooooooh Sabé,” she moaned as softly as she could, the pleasure starting to become overwhelming all over again. She fucked her harder and Sabé’s fingers circled faster. She mouthed the words she absolutely couldn’t say out loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>i love you, i’m sorry, cum for me</span>
  </em>
  <span> over and over until her own pleasure was just too much. She grabbed Sabé by the neck and smashed their mouths together. It was the sweetest delight to feel the vibrations of Sabé’s own moan of completion before her most beloved crumpled onto her. She wrapped her arms around her, seizing the closeness even as time threatened to steal it away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I lo--” Padmé started to say.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Sabé’ interrupted and sleepily added, “tell me next time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Padmé sighed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can hold me tonight if you’d like,” Sabé offered, knowing Padmé wouldn’t ask. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so she did, wrapping an arm around her singular person and pulling her tight against her chest. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Who would they become?</span>
  </em>
  <span> It almost didn’t matter, because she knew what they were right now and she would always have that. She kissed her neck, reached to tangle their hands together and chose a more practiced close.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good night, my most beloved”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good night, my queen”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They had a few more nights of the transition to work the days together and hold each other at night. Sometimes quiet gasps were exchanged, but not with the hunger or urgency of the night Padmé had been called to serve in the Senate. To do so would’ve made it seem like they were clinging to an ending, rather than preparing for a beginning. Mostly they relayed last minute notes: vague memories of important people introduced to Sabé as Queen Amidala on the welcome tour of Coruscant, descriptions of Watto and his shop, what little Padmé’ had managed to grasp of the power structure of Tatooine (gambling, crime, water...the Hutts?), names of secondary diplomats of worlds allied with Naboo that might be more accessible or useful on Coruscant to Amidala the Senator than the Queen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the last hours before they parted ways Padmé had but one final ask, though it was one she was sure wasn’t too much</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I do your hair for the desert?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sabé smiled, sat and let Padmé brush her hair before weaving long locks into a simple braid that she wound into a bun. Much less elaborate than the hairstyle Padme had worn, but done with just as much love. <br/></span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That's a wrap for Padmé's time as Queen. Part 3 is her first couple years in the senate. :-)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first time writing anything erotic, so feel free to leave tips, suggested tags or comments. </p><p> </p><p>I have a long way to go with this story. It'll mostly be smutty and erotic, but certain chapters should will have more plot than others.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>